Chen Fan
|hair_color= |eye_color= |spouse=Shan Ling (Wife) |family= |master(s)= |disciple= |allies=Meng Hao Sublime Flow Sword Grotto |friends=Meng Hao Xu Qing |enemies= |occupation(s)= |affiliation(s)=Sublime Flow Sword Grotto |sect(s)=Reliance Sect (Disbanded) Solitary Sword Sect (Forsaken) Sublime Flow Sword Grotto |planet=South Heaven (Former) Ninth Mountain |mas=Ninth Mountain and Sea |cultivation_base=5 Essence Dao "Sovereign" |essence= |combat=5 Essence Dao "Sovereign" |fleshly_body= |novel=Chapter 5 }} Chen Fan is one of the recurring characters of [[I Shall Seal the Heavens|'I Shall Seal the Heavens']]'.' He was an inner sect disciple of the Reliance Sect along with Xu Qing. Chen Fan has a very straight-forward, noble, caring, and good personality. After Meng Hao became an inner sect disciple he provided him lots of advice about cultivation as Meng Hao was new to cultivation at that time. Chen Fan has a very talkitive personality and he can talk for days on end as seen with Ultimate Vexation. Chen Fan is later taken in as a personal disciple by one of the nascent soul patriarchs of the Solitary Sword Sect due to his extremely loyal and noble personality. Later, Chen Fan become one of the “Seven Solitary Sword Sons,” an elite group within the Solitary Sword Sect. After meeting Meng Hao outside the sect, Chen Fan decided to bring him along to have his master take him in as a disciple. When Meng Hao makes a wager with two Solitary Sword Sect inner sect disciples Chen Fan, unhesitatingly, provides a nascent soul flying dagger gifted to him by his master once again showing his loyal and sincere personality. He even tries to get Meng Hao a beloved and takes him along to the Song Clan search for a son in-law. After hundreds of years, Meng Hao once again encounters Chen Fan. However, Chen Fan's bright and talkitive personality had entirely changed. He was always drinking alcohol with the desire to get drunk to hide from his pain. He was now gloomy and without a will. His cultivation base was stuck in the core formation stage due to his nascent soul being shattered. Afterwards, Meng Hao finds out that Chen Fan fell in love with Shan Ling, an important spirit of the Solitary Sword Sect. Knowing that they could not be married, Chen Fan eloped with Shan Ling, only to be found and captured. To save his beloved disciple, Chen Fan's master decided to take the punishment of having his cultivation base crippled. Chen Fan watched as his once-mighty master reached the end of his mortal life and passed away. What caused him even more pain, regret, and disdain for himself was the fact that his master never blamed him for his death. Furthermore, Shan Ling was sealed in a boulder (it is unknown if and when she will wake up). Meng Hao helped Chen Fan recover his nascent soul by giving him a drop of his lifeblood to allow him to stay alive long enough to possibly see his beloved, Shan Ling, to wake up. Afterwards, Chen Fan participated in the Three Great Daoist Society's Great Road competition. He participated in the Nascent Soul division along with Li Fugui, Li Shiqi, and Wang Youcai. He got a good result in the talent stage. During the creation stage, he would've distinguished himself due to creating a eight stone stele divine ability; however, due to all of the exceptional results that Li Shiqi, Wang Youcai, Li Fugui and a couple other competitors achieved no one paid much attention to him. During the last two stages, Chen Fan reached the top two, along with Meng Hao, until finally giving up after dying 70,000 times. During the arena matches, Chen Fan performs exceptionally in the Nascent Soul stage reaching top eight from the around ten thousand competitors. He was recruited by the Sublime Flow Sword Grotto, one of the three great Daoist Societies. It is later revealed, by one of the Dao Realm Patriarchs of Sublime Flow Sword Grotto, that Chen Fan is possibly THE MOST talented in the entire Mountain and Sea realm when it comes to cultivation. (note that this doesn't necessarily mean that he is able to absorb qi faster, which is the standard and backwater definition of talent, instead it refers to understanding the dao, which is a necessity to reach the peak) Category:Male Category:Characters Category:True Immortal Category:Ancient Realm Category:Dao Sovereign Category:Reliance Sect/Characters Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:Solitary Sword Sect/Characters Category:State of Zhao/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Planet North Reed Category:Vast Expanse Category:Immortal Realm Category:Cultivation Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Three Great Doaist Societies Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea Category:Solitary Sword Sect Category:Planet South Heaven Category:Southern Domain Category:State of Zhao Category:Reliance Sect